Primrose
by Kuroka
Summary: Kau —Satonaka Chie— tak akan melupakan hari itu. Chie/Yosuke, chara's death.


**Disclaimer:**

Persona 4 © ATLUS

**Warning:**

Junkfic, Chara's Death, Boring.

* * *

Kau terpaku

Kau membuka pintu

Lalu kau mendapati

Tubuh yang telah mati.

* * *

**Primrose**

—I can't live without you—

* * *

**Satu, kau terpaku.**

Kau memejamkan kedua matamu, menarik napasmu secara perlahan, kemudian berusaha untuk mencerna sebuah informasi yang baru saja kau terima dari Yukiko melalui email yang kau baca beberapa detik yang lalu.

"…_Chie, Yosuke telah meninggal…"_

.

.

.

Yosuke… Hanamura Yosuke… Pemuda yang biasanya tampak selalu ceria (meski kau tahu bahwa hidupnya selalu dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kesulitan—dan kesialan, tentu saja), pemuda yang identik dengan _headphone_ berwarna oranye yang selalu menggantung di lehernya, pemuda yang bercita-cita ingin memiliki sebuah sepeda motor dengan uang tabungan dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, dan pemuda yang melindungimu dengan nyawanya ketika kau terancam bahaya (di suatu sore yang tak mungkin terhapus dari ingatanmu).

Saat itu, di depan matamu, Yosuke tertabrak sebuah mobil dan tubuhnya terseret sejauh beberapa meter (dari tempatmu berada dan menyaksikan semua kejadian naas tersebut), kemudian terpental berkali-kali di atas aspal yang keras dan kasar, dan yang dapat kau ingat setelah peristiwa mengerikan itu, hanyalah sebuah jeritan seorang wanita yang meneriakkan nama pemuda tersebut dengan penuh kengerian.

.

.

.

_(Ia… pemuda itu…)_

Kau berusaha dengan keras 'memahami', bahwa ia telah tiada. Ia yang tampak menyenangkan, lucu, hangat, dan bersinar bagaikan mentari (bagimu) itu—telah _tiada_.

Ia telah tiada, yang itu berarti; bahwa kau tak akan pernah lagi dapat melihat senyumnya (yang selalu membuatmu merasa nyaman), kau tak akan pernah lagi dapat mendengar tawanya (yang selalu membuatmu merasa senang), kau tak akan pernah lagi dapat menerima kebaikannya (yang selalu membuatmu merasa terus ingin berada di sampingnya), dan kau tak akan pernah lagi dapat merasakan kehadirannya (yang merupakan satu-satunya hal yang paling dapat membuatmu merasa bahagia).

Meski kau telah berusaha untuk mengerti betul bahwa 'ia telah tiada', namun, sekeras apapun usahamu, otakmu tetap tak dapat menerima informasi—kenyataan—tersebut, walau kau telah mencoba mengulang dan mengulang kalimat tersebut dalam otakmu. Apa yang terus kau usahakan dengan keras saat ini (yaitu mencoba mengerti bahwa ia telah tiada; yang itu berarti bahwa mulai besok dan seterusnya, kau tak akan pernah dapat melihat dirinya lagi), selalu berakhir dengan rasa nyeri dan pusing di kepalamu; bisa jadi apa yang sedang kau coba pikirkan dan kau cerna saat ini, terlalu berat bagi otakmu.

Kau merasa_ janggal_, bahwa pemuda yang selama ini tampak selalu sehat dan ceria (meski bukan hanya sekali kau pernah menendangnya dengan keras di tempat yang amat menyakitkannya), kini telah terbaring dan kehilangan cahaya serta semangatnya, _untuk selama-lamanya_.

Kau merasa aneh, kau merasa bingung, kau merasa otakmu sakit dan kau merasa bahwa apa yang baru saja kau baca (dan baru kau pahami sebagian) di layar ponselmu barusan, hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk atau imajinasi buatan yang mungkin saja diciptakan oleh ilmuan gila yang jahat dan mencoba memasukkan gambaran palsu yang buruk ke dalam otakmu dengan gelombang tertentu atau mesin aneh temuannya yang lain—dan semakin kau memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tersebut, kau hanya dapat merasakan denyut yang membuat kepalamu semakin sakit dan pusing.

Kembali kepada kemungkinan pertama; kau berharap bahwa ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang terkesan begitu nyata bagimu, dan kau berharap agar dapat segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang benar-benar _menyebalkan_ dan sama sekali _tidak menyenangkan_ ini. Namun kenyataan tetap saja kenyataan; berbeda dengan mimpi (meski pun mimpi itu terkesan nyata sekali pun), keduanya, antara_ mimpi _dan _kenyataan_, tetap saja memiliki perbedaan yang benar-benar jelas dan nyata.

Jika kau hanya bermimpi, maka ketika kau membuka kedua matamu, kau akan terbebas dari apa yang baru saja kau lihat, kau alami, dan kau rasakan—karena semua yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah bunga tidur yang tidak sungguh-sungguh terjadi.

Akan tetapi, jika kau sedang berada dalam dunia nyata, maka ketika kau membuka kedua matamu, meski kau memejamkannya kemudian membukanya kembali, maka apa yang sebelum dan sesudah kau menutup matamu terjadi, akan tetap (begitu adanya), dan tidak akan pernah berubah sama sekali.

Meski kau memejamkan kedua matamu, menarik napasmu sehara perlahan, kemudian berusaha untuk mencerna sebuah informasi yang baru saja kau terima dari Yukiko melalui email yang kau baca beberapa detik yang lalu, tetap saja kenyataan bahwa 'ia telah tiada', tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

Itulah yang orang-orang sebut sebagai kenyataan; yang tak kau bisa lari atau menghindar darinya.

* * *

**Dua, kau membuka pintu.**

Kau dapat mengingat dengan jelas semua yang kau lihat, kau dengar, dan kau rasakan saat ini—sederet alat-alat kedokteran dengan berbagai macam jenis dan fungsi, sebuah kantung infus berikut dengan selang beserta jarumnya, bau berbagai jenis obat-obatan (yang tetap saja tercium asing bagimu), orang yang memakai jas putih dan mengenakan stetoskop di lehernya beserta orang yang memakai seragam dengan warna yang serupa di sebelahnya; yang sedang berdiri di samping sebuah tempat tidur dimana seseorang tengah terbaring di atasnya—rumah sakit, saat ini kau sedang berada di rumah sakit (setelah mendapat berita bahwa _'ia telah tiada'_ dari sahabat terdekatmu, Yukiko, kemudian segera berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumah sakit ini).

Memori dalam otakmu mulai bekerja, ia berputar dan mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan sebelumnya, saat kau mengunjungi rumah sakit ini (lebih tepatnya, kamar ini) hampir setiap hari, dan selalu menunggu orang yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur (yang sama tersebut), untuk segera terbangun dan tersadar dari komanya.

Kini otakmu dapat menguraikan semua kejadian yang sejauh ini telah terjadi—saat di mana kau memasuki ruangan ini, di mana untuk pertama kalinya kau diperbolehkan untuk melihat keadaannya secara langsung (meski saat itu kau tak bisa berlama-lama terus berada di sisisnya). Kemudian kau keluar dari ruangan ini saat waktumu (untuk menemaninya di sisinya) telah habis, dan ketika itu, kau tak segera langsung pulang menuju rumahmu, melainkan duduk menunggu di sebuah kursi biru yang terdapat tepat di depan kamar tersebut. Kau duduk di kursi tersebut, tak henti-hentinya mencemaskan orang yang sedang terbaring di kamar ini, hingga orang tuamu menelponmu dan Yukiko menjemputmu saat angka yang ditunjukkan oleh layar ponselmu menunjukkan pukul 23:48 malam.

Lalu keesokan harinya, saat bel pertanda sekolah telah usai dibunyikan melalui pengeras suara yang terdapat di beberapa sudut sekolahmu, kau segera merapikan barang-barangmu dan melesat keluar dari dalam kelasmu, kemudian berlari (atau berjalan dengan cepat) menuju tempat pemberhentian bis terdekat, setelah itu kau menunggu dengan cemas dan tak sabar hingga kau tiba di rumah sakit ini.

Hal itu terus berulang dan berulang hingga beberapa hari, kemudian beberapa pekan, dan meskipun kau selalu datang dan datang ke kamar ini, berharap akan adanya perubahan yang terjadi (setiap terakhir kali kau menjenguknya), namun apa yang kau dapatkan, apa yang dan kau saksikan dan apa yang kau alami rupanya pun terus berulang—yang tidak berulang hanyalah beberapa orang (selain dirimu) yang ikut menjenguknya juga dan ikut mengkhawatirkannya pula, serta turut menemanimu dengan berada di sampingmu selama kau menunggu orang yang terbaring di kamar ini agar segera terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya.

Dan apa yang selama ini kau tunggu—mengenai 'berharap akan adanya perubahan yang terjadi (setiap terakhir kali kau menjenguknya) '—kini telah tiba.

Namun, yang sebetulnya kau harapkan (dan selalu kau tunggu), bukanlah yang seperti _ini_.

* * *

**Tiga, lalu kau mendapati.**

Kau melihat lima—_empat_ orang (sebab yang seorang lagi kini telah kehilangan nyawa_nya_, kau tahu hal itu) dalam kamar ini. Dua orang memakai pakaian putih, seorang lagi adalah seorang wanita yang kau kenal sebagai ibu dari orang yang terbaring di atas kasur tersebut, dan seorang lainnya adalah seorang wanita yang kau kenal sebagai sahabatmu, yang memberitakanmu mengenai peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi dan ia beritahukan kepadamu, Amagi Yukiko.

Wajahnya tampak sedih, kemudian ia menyebut namamu lirih, _"Chie…"_

Hening menyelimuti kamar ini sesaat (begitu kau tiba dan muncul dari pintu kamar ini). Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, semua hanya memandang ke arahmu dengan tatapan yang sama; sebuah tatapan yang sendu, dan kau benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua ini, dengan semua hal yang kau lihat, dengan semua hal yang kau rasakan, dan dengan semua yang kau dapatkan (tatapan-tatapan mata itu) dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam kamar ini.

Kau mencoba melangkahkan kaki kananmu, mendekat ke arah orang-orang yang berdiri di hadapanmu. Namun kau merasa bahwa syaraf-syarafmu seolah berhenti bekerja, sebab mereka tak mau menjalankan perintah yang otakmu berikan (untuk maju satu langkah ke depan). Seketika rasa takut menguasai seluruh pikiranmu (yang padahal sejak tadi kau masih merasa _cukup_ baik-baik saja), kau yang biasanya kuat, kau yang selalu mampu berpikir positif dan mampu bertahan dalam berbagai kondisi yang sesulit apapun, kini seolah kehilangan dirimu (yang seperti 'biasanya'_)_.

Kau merasa takut, kau merasa lemah dan tak berdaya, kau merasa bahwa seluruh tenaga, keberanian, dan kekuatanmu seolah dihisap dan dilenyapkan begitu saja dari dalam tubuhmu.

Jari-jarimu mendingin, kakimu gemetar, tubuhmu lemas seketika, telapak tanganmu basah oleh keringat, nafasmu tercekat, matamu terasa panas dan pedih; namun kau berusaha untuk menahan semua itu—berusaha agar tak ada tetesan air yang mengalir membasahi pipimu (yang kini telah memerah).

Ketika kau tengah berjuang (sendiri) dengan semua itu, sebuah tangan yang hangat dan lembut mengarah padamu, ia—Yukiko—memelukmu erat dan berusaha menenangkan dirimu dan membantu meringankan bebanmu sedikit, meski sebetulnya ia pun sama sedihnya dan sama rapuhnya seperti dirimu saat ini.

Namun Yukiko tahu betul, bahwa kau, 'ksatria' yang selama ini selalu melindungi dirinya, kini tengah menderita; dan ia, ingin menolong ksatrianya—sahabatnya, yang kini sedang terjatuh ke dalam jurang kegelapan yang begitu dalam, dingin dan gelap; tanpa cahaya, tanpa kekuatannya, dan tanpa pedangnya, sendirian.

Pedang milik ksatria itu —kau—kini telah patah.

(Dan sekarang, giliran sang putri yang menolong sang ksatria.)

"…_Chie, aku tahu semua ini begitu berat bagimu— kau tahu, aku pun merasa demikian, namun aku benar-benar mengerti dan benar-benar tahu apa yang kau rasakan— kumohon, Chie… kau— kita— harus merelakannya pergi…"_ Yukiko berbisik lemah di telingamu sambil terisak beberapa kali sehingga kalimat yang diucapkannya kepadamu terputus-putus.

Sementara tak ada yang berubah dengan dirimu, wajahmu, emosimu—kau merasa seolah-olah bahwa seluruh indera dan perasaanmu kini menghilang entah kemana, kau merasa seperti sebuah boneka tak bernyawa yang sama sekali tak memiliki hati, jiwa, pikiran, maupun perasaan.

(Kau merasa tubuhmu seperti tak bernyawa—seperti orang mati yang terbaring di atas kasur tersebut).

Kini Yukiko melepaskan pelukannya darimu, dan tampaknya kini ia sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik. Ia memandangmu cemas, dan kau dapat melihat dengan jelas kini merah (warna yang kau sebut sangat cocok dengan dirinya) mewarnai skleranya. Sementara bekas lelehan air mata masih membasahi wajahnya, ia kembali membuka mulutnya dan menyampaikan sesuatu padamu.

(Kau tahu, kini ia sedang berusaha menghibur dirimu.)

"Tadi… sebelum aku mengirimimu email, Yosuke sempat kritis dan mengalami kejang-kejang saat dia sedang koma," kau dapat mendengar nada penyesalan dalam setiap intonasi suara yang Yukiko ucapkan, "…dan… _kau tahu… saat melihatnya menderita seperti itu— kau tahu—" _Yukiko kembali terisak, kini ia mulai menangis. "_…Kau tahu, saat ia sedang menderita seperti itu— dia— saat dia sedang kritis— …dokter bilang bahwa lebih baik ia meninggal, sebab gegar otak yang dialaminya begitu parah…" _Kini Yukiko tak dapat lagi membendung emosinya, tangisnya pecah.

Sementara kau yang mendengar semua penuturan tersebut merasa semakin bertambah buruk—ia, _Yosuke_… rupanya begitu. Rupanya hidupnya memang hanya sampai di sini. Rupanya inilah jalan yang terbaik baginya. Baginya, untuk kehilangan nyawanya_—_agar ia bisa terbebas dari semua rasa sakit itu dan tak menderita lebih lama lagi.

…Sebab, kau tahu. (Akhirnya) kau tahu bahwa gegar otak memang dapat menyebabkan kematian. Kau tahu bahwa ketika cairan dalam tempurung otakmu tak dapat melindungi otakmu agar tak berbenturan dengan tulang tengkorakmu (yang disebabkan oleh benturan keras di kepala—seperti pada saat kecelakaan maut yang terkutuk itu), maka otakmu akan terganggu dan mengalami kerusakan, bahkan mungkin pendarahan. Kau tahu, kau tahu, kau tahu…

…Akan tetapi, kau baru tahu bahwa ternyata gegar otak dapat menyebabkan kematian (_mengalami kejang-kejang saat ia koma…_). Kau pikir, gegar otak tersebut hanya membuat Yosuke tak sadakan diri (_ia tak pernah tersadar dari komanya sejak peristiwa itu…_), atau kemungkinan terburuk lain apabila ia didiagnose mengalami kelainan jiwa atau amnesia setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan tersebut (_barusan ia sempat kritis…_).

(_…dan dokter mengatakan bahwa ia lebih baik meninggal..._)

* * *

**Empat, tubuh yang telah mati.**

Kau melihat dengan baik wajahnya yang terlihat tenang bagaikan air itu. Dan tampaknya tak sedikit pun terlihat (dari wajahnya) bahwa ia sedang menderita atau sedang merasa kesakitan (meski kau masih dapat melihat dengan amat sangat jelas masih terdapat beberapa bekas luka dan memar-memar biru di sekujur tubuhnya itu). Ia tampak tenang dan damai, seolah-olah sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya (dan bukan mati akibat kecelakaan), dan kau tak menyadari seutas senyum yang menjuntai tipis di wajahmu.

Meski kau tahu betul bahwa yang kau tatap hanyalah sebuah tubuh tanpa nyawa, namun kenyataan bahwa ketika setiap kali kau memandangnya, lalu kau tersenyum kepadanya, sama sekali tidak pernah hilang atau pun berubah.

Dan kini, kau pun tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya (meski tatapan matamu kosong dan beku bagaikan balok es yang dingin), kemudian dengan perlahan, kau mencoba untuk mengangkat tangan kananmu (dan tampaknya kini syaraf-syaraf dalam tubuhmu sudah kembali bekerja), lalu sedikit demi sedikit, kau menjulurkan tanganmu ke arah_nya_ (_oh, untunglah dia tidak 'terbangun'_), kemudian dengan agak ragu, kau menyentuh rambutnya sedikit. Setelah kau mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan itu, kau melanjutkannya dengan mencoba membelai lembut kepala pemuda tersebut.

Kau dapat merasakan helaian rambut halusnya di setiap jengkal kulit tanganmu, kemudian, kau terus mengelus dan mengelus pemuda itu dengan hati-hati, dan penuh kasih sayang.

Inilah hal terakhir yang mungkin dapat kau lakukan terhadapnya; sebab mulai besok, kau tak akan lagi dapat melihat wajahnya (yang menyenangkan itu), kau tak akan lagi dapat membelai lembut rambutnya (seperti saat ini), dan kau tak akan pernah dan tak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengannya.

Mulai besok, sekolah akan tetap berlangsung (tanpa Yosuke). Mulai besok, bangku yang terdapat di belakang mejamu akan kosong (tanpa Yosuke). Mulai besok, kehidupan akan tetap terus berjalan seperti biasanya (tanpa Yosuke).

(Oh, dunia tanpa Yosuke.)

Tanganmu berhenti bergerak tepat ketika belaian tanganmu sampai kepada bagian keningnya (_tangan ini…_). Kemudian, kau menyadari suatu hal (_kening ini…_). Bahwa kau telah kehilangan Yosuke (_ini terakhir kalinya kulit kami saling bersentuhan…_). Duniamu (_mulai besok…_). Dunia, tanpa ada Hanamura Yosuke yang hidup di dalamnya (_mulai besok… Yosuke akan hilang dan lenyap dari dunia ini_).

(_…Yosuke, Yosuke-Yosuke-Yosuke-Yosuke-Yosuke-Yosuke-HANAMURA YOSUKE! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU PERGI DARIKU SECEPAT INI…!_)

Kau menjerit marah dalam hatimu, namun sebetulnya kau bukan membentaknya atau membencinya. Kau berteriak marah dalam hatimu karena kau ingin agar ia segera _kembali_, agar ia tidak jadi _pergi_, agar ia tak menghilang dari dunia ini dan tak meninggalkanmu.

Kau ingin agar ia tetap berada di sampingmu, masa bodoh dengan dunia ata apa, yang jelas, kau hanya menginginkan Yosuke, Yosuke dan Yosuke. Yang kau inginkan saat ini dan keinginanmu seumur hidupmu hanyalah Yosuke.

(Namun, meski kau menjerit marah atau memohon sekeras apapun, Yosuke—yang kau inginkan—tetap tak akan kembali hidup lagi di dunia ini.

Sebab, ia sudah mati, ia hanyalah sebuah tubuh yang kosong, tanpa jiwa, tanpa nyawa.

Sebab, yang kau belai rambutnya dengan halus, yang kau sentuh wajahnya dengan lembut, dan yang kau tangisi saat ini hanyalah sebuah _tubuh yang telah mati_.)

* * *

—**FIN**—**

* * *

**

**Catatan:**

Satu mawar, haha, garing-aneh-gaje.

Dua mawar, aku ngga bisa nulis. ;_;

Tiga mawar, maaf lagi-lagi saya nge_junk_ disini.

Empat mawar, pasti pada pusing, ribet dan ngga ngerti abis baca tulisan di atas.

Lima mawar, maaf tulisannya jelek dan ngga rapi soalnya ngga sempet saya edit (gara-gara saya nulis ini pas saya lagi sakit).

Enam mawar, buat Suzu dan lalaa, mohon ampuni saya karena sudah merecoki (?) keindahan cerita Chie/Yosu milik kalian. :'D

Tujuh mawar, silahkan lempar, tendang, pukul, bunuh, iket, gantung, tusuk, cincang, tebas, potong atau bakar saya. :')

Delapan mawar, saya males nyari judul, jadi saya pake bahasa bunga aja, deh.

Sembilan mawar, tolong ampuni saya (sekali lagi).

Sepuluh mawar, saya sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Sebelas mawar, banyak typo yang ga sempet saya cek (sekali lagi saya katakan, saya ga sempet ngecek ini sama sekali karena mata saya udah jureng-jureng -?- kaya apaan).

Dua belas mawar, otak saya memang sedang bermasalah, makanya saya 'bisa-bisa'nya nulis ini.

Tiga belas mawar, ini (menulis lalu mem-publish fic ini) merupakan salah satu hal 'gila' yang saya lakukan tiap kali otak saya lagi cacat.

Empat belas mawar, semoga sakit kepala saya cepet sembuh.

Lima belas mawar, itu artinya "I'm truly sorry"!

(lagi-lagi pake bahasa bunga =_=)


End file.
